Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania
Pittsburgh is a city in western Pennsylvania, United States. It has a population of over 300,000 with a metropolitan region of about 2,500,000. Pittsburgh was home to the first artificial ice surface in North America at the Schenley Park Casino. This facility lead to the formation of the Western Pennsylvania Hockey League and eventually helped pave the way to the first ever openly professional ice hockey league, the International Professional Hockey League. Pittsburgh also hosted the 2011 NHL Winter Classic at Heinz Field. Pittsburgh hosted the 41st NHL All-Star game in 1990. Pittsburgh hosted the 2014 Mens Frozen Four. Teams *Duquesne Country and Athletic Club (WPHL, 1896, 1898-1901) *Penn Enforcers (UJHL, 2008-2009) become Pittsburgh Cougars in Northern Junior Hockey League *Pittsburgh Cougars (Northern Junior Hockey League, 2009-2009) have not played, dormant franchise *'Pittsburgh Penguins (NHL) (1967-Present)' *'Pittsburgh Pirates (NHL) (1925-1930) became Philadelphia Quakers' * Pittsburgh Athletic Club (WPHL, 1896, 1898-1900, 1902-1904, 1908-1909) helped form Professionals in IPHL * Pittsburgh Bankers (WPHL, 1899-1901, 1902-1904, 1908-1909) helped form Professionals in IPHL * Pittsburgh Duquesne see Duquesne County and Athletic Club * Pittsburgh Forge (North American Hockey League, 2001-2003) became Toledo IceDiggers * Pittsburgh Fort Pitt (USAHA, 1924-1925) help form PIttsburgh Pirates of NHL * Pittsburgh Hornets (IAHL, 1936-1940), (AHL, 1940-1956) became Rochester Americans * Pittsburgh Hornets (AHL, 1961-1967) suspend operations when Penguins join NHL * Pittsburgh Iron (Mid-Atlantic Hockey League, 2007-2008) fold with league * Pittsburgh Jr. Penguins # New York-Penn Major Hockey League, (1978-January 30,1979) # Metro Junior A Hockey League, (1997-1998) join Empire Junior B Hockey League # (Empire Junior Hockey League, 2006-2010) join NA3HL, # (Central States Hockey League, (2009-2010) # (NA3HL, 2010-2012) renamed Three Rivers Vengeance * Pittsburgh Keystones (Keystone Bicycle Club) (WPHL, 1901, 1902-1904) helped form Professionals in IPHL * Pittsburgh Lyceum (WPHL, 1908-December 28, 1908) discontinue play * Pittsburgh Pirates (WPHL, 1908) withdrew after 1908, unknown fate * Pittsburgh Pounders (North Eastern Hockey League, 2005-2005) never play form Danville Pounders * Pittsburgh Professionals (IPHL, 1904-1907) disbands with league, players return to old teams in WPHL * Pittsburgh Schenely Park Casino (WPHL, 1896-1896) * Pittsburgh Shamrocks (IHL, 1935-1936) merge with Detroit Olympics to form Hornets in IAHL * Pittsburgh Stampede (Continental Junior Hockey League, 2011-2011) haven't played * Pittsburgh Victorias (WPHL, 1903-January 17, 1904) withdrew * Pittsburgh Yellow Jackets (USAHA, 1921-1925) help for Pittsburgh Pirates of NHL * Pittsburgh Yellow Jackets (EAHL, 1935-1936) folded * Pittsburgh Yellowjackets (IHL, 1930-1932) folded * Three Rivers Vegeance (NA3HL, 2012-Present) * Western University of Pennsylvania (later renamed University of Pittsburgh) (WPHL, 1896, 1898-1900) withdrew Universities *Chatham Cougars *Robert Morris Colonials (Moon Township) *Western University of Pennsylvania (later renamed University of Pittsburgh) Arenas * Schenley Park Casino (May 29, 1895-December 17, 1896) destroyed by fire * Winter Garden at Exposition Hall (1916-1920 for hockey) * Duquesne Gardens (1895 (January 24, 1899 as a hockey rink)-August 13, 1956) * Heinz Field Home of 2011 NHL Winter Classic * Mellon Arena (1961-2010) (formerly the Civic Auditorium and Civic Arena, nicknamed The Igloo) * Consol Energy Center (2010-Present) * PPG Place Ice Rink * Neville Ice Arena * Ice Castle * Schenley Park Ice Arenas * Blade Runners Ice Complex Players * Bob Beers * Ryan Malone * Dylan Reese * Kevin Reiter * Bill Thomas * Mike Weber * Patrick Wey See Also Western Pennsylvania Hockey League International Professional Hockey League External Links * on Wikipedia Category:NHL Cities Category:Pennsylvania towns